


Coming and Going

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: This smutty drabble was written for @time-travel-bouqet after she posted Chris looking delicious in a suit.https://time-travel-bouqet.tumblr.com/post/183003244943/beardedchrisevans-chris-evans-in-washington





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty drabble was written for @time-travel-bouqet after she posted Chris looking delicious in a suit.
> 
> https://time-travel-bouqet.tumblr.com/post/183003244943/beardedchrisevans-chris-evans-in-washington

Chris looked absolutely edible in his suit and tie. The crisp white shirt hiding the sculpted body you knew lay beneath it. The man looked incredible wearing anything at all, but when he wore a suit your panties always melted.

“You’re going to do great, love,” you said running you palms slid under his jacket and over his pecs. “Go get ‘em.”

You had accompanied Chris to Washington where he had set up meetings to meet with various senators regarding his next project. You knew it meant a lot to him that you’d come along even though he’d be working most of the trip. On the upside, you were looking forward to meeting up with some of your college friends while you were in town.

Dressed in a sleek and slightly revealing cocktail dress, you were ready to hit up the town and have some girl time.

“I wish you were coming with me,” he sighed, his own hands palming your ass.

You’d both been keen on keeping a low profile in terms of your relationship. The press was already posting photos of Chris making his rounds around Washington and you’d decided it would be better for you to sit this particular dinner out.

“It’s just a couple hours, babe. Plus my friends have been bugging me to come back and visit for ages now. Can’t disappoint them.”

“But I won’t be there to scare off the other guys, their tongues are going to wag with you in this dress,” he explained his gaze lingering on the swell of your breasts.

“Good thing my tongue only wags for you, Evans,” you replied with a smirk. You ran your fingers through his hair pulling him down to you. Even in your heels, he had a couple inches on you. Your tongue swept his mouth in a hot kiss, your breaths hitching and the heat rising between you.

“Alright, go get ‘em cowboy. Whip those politicians into shape,” you said wiping your lipstick from his lips followed by a quick a slap on the ass as he walked towards the door of your hotel room.

“Have fun tonight, but not _too_ much fun,” he said with a hint of authority.

“You have fun talking politics, while I’m busy sipping cosmopolitans, love,” you winked blowing him a kiss.

***

You’d had a great evening with the girls, it had been just like old times. Filled with inside jokes and reliving all you most embarrassing moments because friends had a funny way of doing that.

Your cheeks were flushed from all the drinks you’d had tonight, but the smile on your face indicated you were the perfect amount of happy drunk and _horny_.

You made your way to the elevator, barely avoiding an embarrassing face plant as the door were about to close. “Hold the door!” You shouted loudly even to your own ears.

A broad hand reached out and stopped the door, making them bounce back open.

You lifted your gaze to a very familiar set of warm blue eyes. “Oh, hey! I know you!” You giggled.

“You do?” He said teasingly, pulling you towards him. Your feet moved faster than your brain could process and you ended up pressed against him.

“Mmmm, you smell so good,” you moaned, your nose buried in his chest.

His hand ran down your back warming your exposed skin which had you rubbing your legs together.

“Did you have a good night?” He asked.

“Mmmhmmm,” you purred your eyes closing at the rhythmic sounds of his breath and the steady beating of his heart.

“Maybe a little _too_ much fun?” He remarked with a chuckle. 

“The cosmos were excellent,” you confirmed his suspicion.

The elevator traveled up, luckily with no other stops to break up your reunion.

“I missed you tonight,” he confessed. “All I could think about was getting you out of this dress.”

You reached down between your bodies, your hand pressing against the bulge in his dress pants.

“The real fun is just beginning,” you taunted giving him a tentative squeeze.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he chided. “Or we’re going to be giving some poor unsuspecting hotels guests quite a show.”

“Sounds kinky, I like it.” you smiled ruefully. You tilted your head, running quick pecks along his jaw, loving the way his beard felt.

The elevator pinged, the doors sliding open indicating the arrival to your floor. You grabbed his silk navy tie in your hand and turned to lead him down the hallway, “Let’s go have some fun of our own.”

Your legs rushed at a hurried pace and Chris jogged right behind you. The desire and impatience building between you.

As you approached your room, the door opened and the concierge stepped out. You stopped short, the man surprising you and Chris quickly crashed against your back, but kept you upright as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Mr. Evans. Miss,” He said nodding to you both. “I was just dropping off your updated travel itinerary,” he explained.

“Thank you,” Chris replied tightly as you held back a fit of giggles as you felt his hard cock press against your ass.

“Goodnight,” the concierge said as he made his way past the two of you and down the hallway.

“Goodnight,” you both replied in unison.

A laugh tumbled out of you as soon as the man was out of earshot, “So much for keeping a low profile.” 

“Sweetheart, the sounds you’re going to make while I fuck you will have the whole hotel knowing you’re here with me and frankly, I don’t give a fuck.”

The heavy door closed behind you and before you knew it Chris had turned you around and had your back pressed against it. His mouth was on yours, your heart and mind whirling at the assault on your senses. Chris’ thigh pressed between your own, widening your stance. You rutted helplessly against him seeking friction on your clit. Just then, his hand lifted the hem of your dress and made is way to your heat. He cupped you firmly as you writhed against him. 

“You so wet for me,” he growled into your mouth. Your breath hitched as his fingers began to slide the wet fabric of your panties teasing your clit.

“Mmmm,” you moaned. “More, Chris.”

“You want more? I’ll give you more,” he promised as much as threatened. Your pussy clenched at his words knowing he’d make good on them.

Your hands clumsily made their way to his belt freeing him from the confines of his pants. You ran the heel of your hand against him returning the favor, his cock twitched behind the fabric of his underwear at your touch.

“Fuck me, Christopher,” you panted in his ear.

“Soon, I’ve been dreaming of these all night.” he said in reply to your plea. His hands lifted to the firm swell of your breasts and gave them a delicious squeeze.

Chris pulled on the straps of your dress exposing your breasts. His mouth made a beeline for your hardened nipples, licking and giving pleasurable sucks to each nub. Your head fell back against the door, your chest heaving at the arousal overwhelming you, your pussy dripping with every touch.

You lifted your right leg, wrapping it around the back of his legs, bringing his groin to yours. He lifted his head and took your mouth in a sloppy kiss, so full of desire and want it had you melting all over again.

“Too many clothes,” you breathed, you made your way to the button on his dress shirt, trying desperately to get your hands on his warm skin. Your buzz made the task infinitely harder. Growing impatient, Chris swatted your hands away and pulled on both sides of the fabric popping the buttons all the way to wear his tie was still in place.

Your fingers danced across his muscles, the smooth skin like butter between them. 

Chris made no objection to your greedy hands as they slid his boxer briefs down his legs, liberating his hard cock. You immediately took his length in your fist and pumped him, swirling his pre-cum around the sensitive tip.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he ordered clearly enjoying your handiwork a little too much. He roughly pinned your hands above you head in one of his hands as he reached between your legs tearing the fabric of your panties. Chris’ forcefulness made you even hotter. The way he took control and made gave you everything you craved. Releasing your hands, he hoisted you up with ease. Your legs wrapped around his hips, your heels instinctively digging into the firm globes of his ass, pressing you against his stiff cock.

Your back arched your head leaning back against the door as his length slipped between your wet folds. You both moaned as he moved just enough for his cock to rub against your clit in the most decadent way.

“Don’t stop,” you pleaded your hands locking around his neck.

“Couldn’t pay me,” he reassured nibbling along your neck, giving your earlobe a wet suck.

“Fuck me,” you pleaded again, knowing you were already close. Surely you’d come as soon as he was inside.

He supported your weight in his arm as he slid into you. Your heat surrounded him instantly, making his eyes roll and teeth grit. Your pussy dripped, taking him in with little resistance. 

“So good,” he grunted, unable to focus on anything else but the way his cock felt surrounded by your heat. “Such a good girl.”

His thrusts started shallow, the combination of his words and his rhythm almost enough to get you off.

“I’m close,” you moaned, your fingers pulling on his hair.

“Not yet, baby. Come with me,” he urged.

Chris changed up his tempo, beginning long and deep thrusts of his hips. With his cock buried deep inside you, your pulse quickened and your pussy clenched around him.

“Fuck, love.” he groaned, clearly nearing his release. His body was working hard, sweat glistened on his chest, his silk tie trapped between you. 

“Faster,” you breathed.

He jerked his hips at a frantic pace, your back hitting the door with every time his cock thrust back in. You arms gripped his face so tight as he drove into you. He nipped and bit at your lips as your mouth hung open gasping for air, the around you seemingly void of oxygen. The wild way Chris fucked with so much passion never ceased to amaze you. 

His fingers rubbed while his cock stroked your sensitive spot you until you were wound so tight you were seeing stars as your orgasm washed over you.

“Chris. Fuck, Chris,” you chanted.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he praised. You sagged against him, your body limp and malleable as he continued to fuck you, desperate to come.

You bounced on his cock, clinging to him.

He erupted with a breathy grunt, pumping slower now though your pussy clenched around him milking every drop of come. 

“That was so hot,” you moaned. Your head lay on his chest, you fingers wrapping around his tie.

Chris’ chest was heaving from all the exertion but nevertheless he wore a smile worthy of dropping your panties, had he not already made an example out of them.

He slipped out, this hot come dribbling down your thigh as he lowered your feet to the floor. You wobbled unsteadily, gripping his biceps for support.

“I think you fucked me so hard I’ve forgotten how to walk,” you remarked. 

“Just wait until I get you on the bed, sweetheart,” he informed.

“Oh? Is there a second act?” You replied with a coy smile eager for whatever he had in mind.

“There are as many acts as you can take, babe,” he assured.

You released your grip from his biceps and slid your fingers along what was now your favourite tie of his. You gave the fabric a light tug, pulling his lips down to meet yours. His tongue slid against yours, making you wet all over again.

You gave the tie another tug, bringing him lower, your lips to ear whispering to him.

“Sounds kinky, I like it,” he replied with a heady look, quickly picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder ready to make you scream his name all over again.

And you couldn’t wait.


End file.
